


Waking up with you in my arms

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Their whole lives are ahead of them, and they only want to spend it with eachother.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 21





	Waking up with you in my arms

She stumbled a little again, feet stepping on his.

“Ah- I’m sorry!”

He only laughed, his hand around her waist bringing her closer as he danced slower.

“You’d think from the amount of times we’ve done this, you’d know how to dance..”

She mumbled under her breath, the words nearly lost in the sea breeze. Her voice was slightly mocking his, causing his chest to go a little lighter.

“You’d think from the amount of times we’ve done this, you’d have taught me…”

“What if you’re just with me for my dancing skills? What would I do if I teach you and then you run off!” 

Humor was laced in his voice, finding amusement in how she once again lost her footing and he had to hold her closer. He didn’t mind, he liked it actually.

She puffed her cheeks up lightly, looking away as his spare hand found hers.

“I’m not with you for your dancing skills.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m with you for your cooking skills.”

“Mm,” He straightened himself up a little bit and guided her into a small pattern of two steps forward and another back, the sand moving beneath their feet as he subtly taught her. “That checks out, you’re not a very good cook.”

The blonde wanted to deny, she did, but the reality of the situation is she’s burnt more foods than she’s cooked properly and served her fair share of raw meat before Osamu took the rails and made her put it in for another hour or two. He’s impressed she’s survived this long with how bad he cooking skills are, luckily she knew a few meals and now had a partner who’s passion was cooking.

The song carried them for a few moments as the air stilled around them, cold air going between them as water brushed against their feet and kept them grounded. They felt as if it was just them, then. No one else, just them in eachothers arms, where they both wanted to be.

Her head fell against his chest, her hand reaching up to his shoulders as he leaned down, letting her hand trail to his hair. Her fingers brushing across the hairs on the nape of his neck as she spoke to him.

“I love you, not because of anything you can do, but because,”

Hitoka’s thoughts trailed off, her eyes focusing on the waves in front of her and the stars that reflected onto them, while her lips closed, ending the quiet sentence.

Osamu’s eyes stayed focused on her, as always finding her more beautiful than any view. After all, the sea needed a sky to find the stars, but her eyes always held them, day or night.

“Because?”

“I don’t really know,” Her words drifted off again, they kept getting lost in the air that surrounded them. “I don’t need any reasons to be able to love you, or to explain why I love you. You’re.., you, and I’m in love with every part.”

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you too. There’s not enough words in this world to describe it.”

He thought to himself, pondering over a thought before his eyes glanced to the jacket that laid beside their shoes on the sand. He’s worn it the last few dinner dates, a ring box placed firmly in one of the pockets that his fingers would graze upon before cowering back. His heart was on the wheel this time, and with no one else around him but her, he saw no need to cower away this time.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to describe how much, to be able to tell you how much I love you.” He didn't have the ring in his hand right that second, but that’s okay. “So if you’d allow me to, Hitoka, I want to spend the rest of our lives trying to show you how much I do.”

She looked up to him, wonder and anticipation in her eyes.

“Will you marry me, Hito-“

Her eagerness to say yes and wrap her arms around her caused her to stumble once again, setting her partner off his balance and leading them both into the shallow start of the water.

Osamu was slightly winded from falling to the ground and shielding her fall, while Yachi’s arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders, tears dripping into the water that was slowly soaking their clothes. Once the initial shock of falling back washed away from him, Osamu’s arms found their place around Hitoka as he held her tightly, securing her against his chest as she sputtered out a yes.

“Really?!”

She nodded frantically, leaning up to face him as a smile filled half her face, her freckles and dimples shining from the moonlight above them. While for Hitoka, she looked to his nose and eyes crinkling in happiness, eyes watering but not spilling over yet as he pressed multiple light kisses to her lips.

“Really really?” His lips met hers again, “Like really?”

Joyous laughs bubbled up from her throat as she nodded again.

“Really!”

After a few seconds, he stood up, shifting her in his arms so the blonde would be more comfortable. He was hopping around lightly, excited as he exclaimed louder.

“You really mean it?”

“Yes,” Her smile matched his as her forehead leaned against his own. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, showing you how much i love you in return for you showing me. I want to spend the rest of my nights sleeping beside you and-“

Going that little bit more forward, Osamu gave her a soft kiss, trying to make it slow even though his excitement levels right now wanted him to go run a mile.

With his voice laced with happiness and love, he broke the kiss with his forehead still leaned against hers, gazing into her eyes as he finished her sentence .

“-And the rest of my mornings waking up in your arms.”

**Author's Note:**

> YAMI AAA INSPIRED BY @YAMIITAMY ON TWITTER OSAYACHI ART !! i wrote this in like an hour or less so it is not that great i apologize, but i hope everyone enjoys it!


End file.
